The Return
by Trinity420
Summary: Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Anyway, this is basically what I think happened after the Blood of Olympus. In my version, it's been two years since the final battle. So yea. Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters! All rights go to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

As the alarm clock went off, Annabeth groand, rolled over, and turned it off.

She flipped back over in her tiny queen bed to see a drooling Percy Jackson laying on his stomach asleep. She smiled, he never really had lost that habbit. She grabbed her pillow and whacked him in he head.

"Hey seaweed brain, get up we have class in an hour."

"Uhhhhh," he moaned, and then put the pillow over his head, tryin to block her out.

"Come on, get up." She demanded.

"Do we have to go today? Can't we just skip for once?" he said, "We are friend with the preators, shouldn't that give us some extra credit?"

"You sighned up for this," she said, "Oh, lets go to college in new rome, lets get an apparment together instead of separate dorm rooms," she continued, mocking his voice.

"I wouldn't regret it for a second," he said, stading up and pulling her towards him.

"Me neither," she said as she closed in for a kiss.

When she pulled back, they both smiled. Sometimes it still shocked her that this was real. Even if they had been together for a couple years now, it was hard to believe that they were really dating, living together, going to college together. Living in peace. A lot of the time, it seemed like a dream that was way to good to be real.

"Have you heard anything?" Percy asked, still a little hope in his voice

I shaked my head.

"Percy, its been two years, I think its time we move on."

"I just cant believe its really been two years, I cant just accept that hes gone and that he's never coming back. I have to believe that he's still out there somewhere."

She could see the sorrow in his face. She had never seen anything cause him so much pain, never in her life had she witnessed a depressed Percy.

"I know, I know. But Leo would want us to move on. He would want us to be happy, you know he would." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince percy or herself.

"Now, why don't you go make some breakfast, I'll be down in a second."

"Ok wise girl." He said before sneaking in one more kiss.

As Annabeth began to start getting ready, she heard the phone ring. When she went to go answer it, she was surprised/

"Hello?" she answered

"Annabeth?" the person on the other line asked

"This is she, may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"It's Jason, we need you Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna at Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Pack for a long trip, you might want to stay a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank

It started like a normal morning.

Maybe that's what was wrong with Frank, everything was too normal with him. There was no adventure in his life, and he didn't really go looking for it. After the war with Gaea, he knew he was lucky to be alive. Just as the rest of the reamaing members of the seven were.

Sadly, not everyone had gotten through the final battle. He was reminded of it every day. They all were. They would never forget that it had been Leo to take the biggest sacrifice.

Franks normal morning started out pretty pathetic.

He had woken up to Hazel pounding on his door screaming at him to get up. Gods, Reyna was going to kill him.

He had a praetor meeting that morning, and he had slept late, again.

This was a recoring thing, it happened almost every day. By now, he was almost used to it, which really wasn't a good thing at all.

He groaned and grudgingly got up. He opened his door to see Hazel standing there completely ready for the day. She looked up at him and smiled. While her smile was gourgueas, he couldn't help but be drawn to her shimmering golden eyes. He was taken aback every time he looked into them. Even if it had been two and a half years.

"Good morning sunshine," she said, with the usually perkiness in her voice.

"How can you be so enthusiastic about waking up in the morning?" I asked with the usual confusion in my voice.

"Well, the way I see it, if I keep trying, some day it might rub off on you."

"Hmmm, we'll see about that." I said, then I picked her up so I was holding her around the waist, and I kissed her.

It was crazy how our relationship had grown overtime. As they had grown together as a couple, they had become more comfortable with acting like a couple in public. But honestly, his favorite part of their relationship was still those private, quite, innocent moments they had together. It was like he could just forget about everything, and just be. Not doing anything of any importance, I could just, relax.

They broke apart and smiled at each other for a minute. It was starting to become a long period of awkward silence until she spoke.

"You sir, nee to get ready, or Reyna is going to have her dogs attack you."

"I know, I know, I'm going." I said, slugging back into my room to get ready.

Reyna surprisingly wasn't that mad.

But that didn't mean she wasn't mad.

"You're late! Again!" she screamed

"I know, I know, my bad I overslept."

"Again Frank? Again!?"

"Yes ok, can we just get started?"

She sighed and mumbled what sounded like some kind of roman curse.

"Fine, let's get going."

They had to work on some stupid defense plans, lately, some evil harpies had found a way to make it inside the boundaries. While they hadn't killed anyone yet. They were actually being productive and coming up with a plan, until a certain blond girl and black haired boy marched in.

"Frank Reyna, were sorry to interrupt, but we just got a call from Jason, they need us at Camp Half-blood as soon as possible," said Percy with a sudden urgency in his tone. "He said it was important."


End file.
